Orochimaru est mort ce soir
by Sesshy's wife
Summary: Que se passerait il si Orochimaru était vaincu et que tout les shinobis de Konoha exprimaient leur soulagement autour d'un immense feu de joie ? Et si en plus ils avaient avec eux de quoi faire un méga karaoké ? [Nouvelle mise en page ! :p]


**Titre :** Orochimaru est mort ce soir

- Orochimaru : _A la limite de la psychose. _"Pourquoi moi ? Je peux savoir ?"

- Moi : "J'aimerais pouvoir répondre mais je ne le puis. J'ignore pourquoi toi. Gomen."

**Auteur :** Sesshy's wife ou Sesshy-girl

- Orochimaru : "Est-ce qu'on se connait ?"

- Moi : "Euh . . . je ne crois pas, non . . ."

**Genre :** C'est une songfic humoristique qui m'est venue comme ça. En même temps, elle n'est pas très différente de la chanson originale.

- Orochimaru : "C'est clair que tu t'es pas trop foulée. Si tu veux rentrer dans mes rangs, va falloir bosser plus que ça. A la fin de ton entraînement, tu vas voir, tu cracheras du sang . . ." _Mode sadique on._

- Moi : "Euh . . . Non merci. Je tiens à ma vie et à ma réputation."

**Couple :** Aucun. Ou un sous-entendu Sakura/Sasuke à sens unique.

- Orochimaru : "Evidemment, Sasuke est destiné à faire mes quatre volontés puis à me servir de receptacle. Pas à tomber amoureux d'une kunoïchi faiblarde, braillarde et qui, par-dessus le marché, a les cheveux _roses_."

- Moi : "J'admet . . . Mais quand même, tu n'es plus ce que tu étais avant . . . si je peux me permettre."

- Orochimaru : "Ce qui veut dire ?" _Air meurtrier._

- Moi : "Passons au point suivant . . ."

**Résumé :** Que se passerait-il si Orochimaru était vaincu et que tout les shinobis de Konoha exprimaient leur soulagement autour d'un immense feu de joie ? Et si en plus ils avaient avec eux de quoi faire un méga karaoké ? J'ai dit que tous les shinobis de Konoha étaient présents . . . Et s'il en manquait encore un ?

- Orochimaru : ". . ."

- Moi : "Je sais, je sais . . . Résumé pourri !" T.T

- Orochimaru : "Je ne te le fais pas dire. Pire tu ne peux pas faire. T'es sûre que tu ne veux pas que je t'entraîne ?"

- Moi : "Non merci." TT.TT

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas. Ils sont la propriété exclusive de Masashi Kishimoto. La chanson non plus n'est pas de moi. Je l'ai quelque peu modifiée mais à la base elle se nomme Le lion est mort ce soir et est interprétée par le groupe Pow woW.

- Orochimaru : "Alors là, ça va vraiment pas !"

- Moi : _Me fait toute petite._ "Quoi donc ?"

- Orochimaru : "Mais ça !"

- Moi : _Me tasse encore plus au sol._ "Quoi, ça ?"

- Orochimaru : "Mais comment quelqu'un qui rejoindra bientôt mes fidèles esclaves peut-il écouter une telle musique ?"

- Moi : _Me relève et époussette mes vêtements. 'Ouf, j'ai cru qu'il m'en voulait de l'avoir tué dans la fic . . .'_ "Premièrement, je n'ai aucunement l'intention de rejoindre ta collection personnalisée d'esclaves. J't'aime bien, toi et ton côté sadique, mais y'a des limites à ce que je peux accepter. Personne ne fera de moi son esclave ! Personne ! Et deuxièmement, j'aime bien ce groupe et j'adore tout particulièrement une autre de leurs chansons : Le chat."

- Orochimaru : "Mais c'est top ringard ! Plus personne n'écoute ça !"

- Moi : --' "Essaye pas de parler jeune, t'es encore plus effrayant ! Et si, moi j'écoute. Ne t'en déplaise !" UoU

- Orochimaru : _Me colle des écouteurs dans les oreilles._ "Ton premier entraînement sera un stage intensif de bonne musique."

- Moi : _Attentive._ "Hum . . . C'est du Marilyn Manson . . . Hum . . . C'est quoi le titre déjà ? Un truc interminable et imprononçable . . ."

- Orochimaru : "Doll Dagga Buzz Buzz Ziggely Zag."

- Moi : "A tes souhaits !"

- Orochimaru : --' "C'est le titre de la chanson."

- Moi : "Mais je le savais. C'est la seule chanson que j'aime de lui de toute façon. Il me fait peur ce type. La première fois que j'ai vu un de ses clips il était très tard, il faisiat nuit noire et j'étais seule chez moi. Je me suis tapée une de ces trouilles d'enfer ! Vous vous ressemblez un peu d'ailleurs : peau blanche (bien que chez lui ce soit du maquillage et que chez toi ce soit naturel) et longs cheveux noirs . . ."

- Orochimaru : --' "Dans ce cas, beaucoup de monde me ressemble si tu vois par là . . ."

- Moi : _Ne l'écoute pas. _"Et vous avez tous les deux un air sadique ! Et vous faites peur ! Bien que je le trouve plus effrayant que toi. Mais . . . en quoi ceci est-il un entraînement ? Tu veux me faire écouter cette chanson en boucle ?"

- Orochimaru : _Air sadique qu'il affectionne tout particulièrement._ "Bien sûr que non. Maintenant que je sais que tu l'aimes bien, je ne vais CERTAINEMENT PAS te la faire écouter, mais plutôt . . ." _Appuie sur différents boutons._

- Moi : ". . ."

- Orochimaru : ". . ."

- Moi : _Gouttes de sueur. _". . ."

- Orochimaru : ". . ."

- Moi : _Grosses gouttes de sueur. _". . ."

- Orochimaru : ". . ."

- Moi : _Très grosses gouttes de sueur._ ". . ."

- Orochimaru : ". . ."

- Moi : _Essaye d'arracher les écouteurs de force._ "Pitié ! Pitié ! Arrête, je t'en prie ! C'est trop horrible !"

- Orochimaru : _M'enchaîne à un mur._ "Tututututut, pas question. Un entraînement est un entraînement."

- Moi : "Parce que me faire écouter les autres horribles chansons de ce taré, du Slipknot et autres horreurs du même genre c'est de l'entraînement ?" _(Ceci est mon point de vue. Désolée pour les fans de ce genre de musique. Mais comme on dit, chacun ses goûts.)_

- Orochimaru : "Oui !"

- Moi : _Me débat de toutes mes forces._ "C'est pas un entraînement, c'est de la torture !"

- Orochimaru : _Air sadique des grands jours. _"C'est du pareil au même." _Augmente le son au maximum._

- Moi : **"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !"** _Tombe dans les pommes._

- Orochimaru : "Comme c'est navrant, aucune résistance et aucun goût musical . . . Mais je relève le défi ! Je ferais d'elle un homme digne de ce nom !"

- Moi : _Reprend conscience._ "J'suis une femme, abruti . . . et arrête de t'la jouer . . . Quand à vous . . . chers lecteurs . . . bonne lecture . . ." .

- Orochimaru : "Une question. Pourquoi un lion ? Je suis un invocateur de serpents moi !"

- Moi : "T'aurait préféré . . . un chaton ? Et puis dans ce remix . . . il n'est pas question de lion !" UoU

- Orochimaru : _Sourire sadique. _"Allez, on reprend !"

- Moi : **"Noooooooooooooooooon !"** _Retombe dans les pommes._

- Orochimaru : "Quelle petite nature . . ." _Me détache et me regarde tomber sur le sol._ "Profitons-en pour voir ce qu'elle a écrit sur moi." _Commence à lire._

* * *

**ooOooOooOooOooOoo**

* * *

**Orochimaru est mort ce soir**

_§_**  
**

_(Tous les ninjas de Konoha prennent un micro en commencent à chanter pour exprimer leur joie tout en dansant autour du feu)_

_§ _

Yeeees !

Yeeees !

Yeeees !

Yeeees !

Yeeees !

Yeeees !

Yeeees !

Yeeees !

_§ _

_(Naruto, hystérique, se lance alors dans un solo)_

_§ _

A Konoha

Belle Konoha

Orochimaru est mort ce soir

Et les ninjas

Tranquilles, s'endorment

Orochimaru est mort ce soir

_§ _

_(Tous reprennent en coeur)_

_§ _

Enfin crevé !

Enfin crevé !

Enfin crevé !

Enfin crevé !

Enfin crevé !

Enfin crevé !

Enfin crevé !

_§_

Enfin crevé !

Enfin crevé !

Enfin crevé !

Enfin crevé !

Enfin crevé !

Enfin crevé !

Enfin crevé !

_§_

_(Cette fois c'est Kakashi qui s'y colle)_

_§ _

Tout est sage

Dans le village

Orochimaru est mort ce soir

Plus de rage

Plus de carnage

Orochimaru est mort ce soir

_§_

_(De nouveau tout le monde)_

_§ _

Enfin crevé !

Enfin crevé !

Enfin crevé !

Enfin crevé !

Enfin crevé !

Enfin crevé !

Enfin crevé !

_§_

Enfin crevé !

Enfin crevé !

Enfin crevé !

Enfin crevé !

Enfin crevé !

Enfin crevé !

Enfin crevé !

_§_

_(Sakura pousse le son de son micro à fond, chantant de toutes ses forces et arrachant des cris de protestations à tout le village)_

_§ _

Le dérangé

Celui dont les plombs ont pété

Orochimaru est mort ce soir

Reviens Sasuke-kun

Reviens mon Sasuke-kun

Orochimaru est mort ce soir

_§_

_(Ino, aidée de quelques volontaires, baillonne Sakura pour la faire taire puis l'assomme puisqu'elle ne se calmait pas. Les coeurs reprennent)_

_§ _

Enfin crevé !

Enfin crevé !

Enfin crevé !

Enfin crevé !

Enfin crevé !

Enfin crevé !

Enfin crevé !

_§_

Enfin crevé !

Enfin crevé !

Enfin crevé !

Enfin crevé !

Enfin crevé !

Enfin crevé !

Enfin crevé !

_§_

_(Jiraiya s'y colle)_

_§ _

A Konoha

Belle Konoha

Orochimaru est mort ce soir

_§_

_(De nouveau les coeurs)_

_§ _

Enfin crevé !

Enfin crevé !

Enfin crevé !

Enfin crevé !

Enfin crevé !

Enfin crevé !

Enfin crevé !

_§_

Enfin crevé !

Enfin crevé !

Enfin crevé !

Enfin crevé !

Enfin crevé !

Enfin crevé !

Enfin crevé !

_§_

_(Pour finir, Tsunade)_

_§ _

A Konoha

Belle Konoha

Orochimaru est mort ce soir

_§_

* * *

**ooOooOooOooOooOoo**

* * *

- Orochimaru : _Me balance un sceau d'eau glacée en pleine figure._ "Réveille-toi !" 

- Moi : _Vachement contente d'être réveillée de cette façon._ "Qui est l'espèce $#&§¤ qui a fait ça ?"

- Orochimaru : _Visage à quelques centimètres du mien._ "Moi. Un problème ?"

- Moi : "Kyaaaaaaaa ! Marilyn Manson ! Arrière monstre ! Vade retro satanas !" _Lui colle un super pain de la mort._

- Orochimaru : _Ne bouge pas malgré la violence du coup mais la fureur emplit son visage._ "Comment oses-tu . . . ?"

- Moi : "Hum ?" _Me rend compte que c'est pas Marilyn Manson qui me fait face._ "Ano . . . Orochimaru, c'est toi ? Gomen, je t'avais pas reconnu . . . Pardon de t'avoir frappé . . ."

- Orochimaru : "De quoi tu parles ?"

- Moi : oO _'Il a rien senti ? Mais c'est un monstre !'_ "De rien . . . de rien . . ."

- Orochimaru : "Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce torchon que t'appelles une fic ?"

- Moi : "Songfic, pour être précise."

- Orochimaru : _Très en colère. _"On s'en tape ! Au 1er couplet ça rime pas ! Certains rythmes ne sont pas respectés ! Et où t'as vu que j'étais dérangé et que j'avais pété les plombs ?"

- Moi : "Bin vas-y toi, fais des rimes je t'en prie ! Tu vas voir comme c'est vachement facile ! Et puis c'est vrai quoi . . . t'as pas forcément toute ta santé mentale. Enfin des fois je me le demande un peu . . . Mais j'taime bien quand même . . ."

- Orochimaru : "Comment oses-tu parler de cette façon à ton maître ?" _Commence à faire sortir son sabre de sa bouche._

- Moi : oO "La vache !"

- Orochimaru : "Serpent !"

- Moi : --' "C'est une expression !"

- Orochimaru : "Quoi qu'il en soit, jamais je ne laisserais quelqu'un me parler sur ce ton et en sortir indemne !" _Court vers moi, sa tête s'éloignant de son corps._

- Moi : _Esquive. _"Flippant ! Tu m'apprendras à faire pareil ? ça pourrait m'être _très_ utile . . ."

- Orochimaru : "Ta correction d'abord !" _Commence à donner des coups de sabre dans ma direction._

- Moi : o.O "Mais c'est qu'il est sérieux en plus !" _Commence à me sauver._ "Ta mère t'a jamais appris que c'était pas bien de taper les plus petits que soit et les femmes ! Parce que je suis les deux, je te signale !" T.T

- Orochimaru : _Pas ému pour un sou._ "Je puni, châtie et tue tous ceux qui me manquent de respect. Tu ne feras pas exception à la règle !"

- Moi : oO "Comment t'arrives à parler avec un sabre dans la bouche ?"

- Orochimaru : "Viens-là que je te dépose ma marque et je te montrerai après !"

- Moi : "Maman !" _Détale à toute vitesse._ "Ah, j'oubliais !"_ M'arrête brutalement._

- Orochimaru : _Emporté par son élan, trébuche sur mon pied et se prend le mur en pleine poire. Tombe inconscient sur le sol._

- Moi : "Kami ! Je l'ai tué ! J'ai tué Orochimaru ! Ah non, il respire encore. Mais je crois qu'il a avalé son sabre de travers . . ." '

- Orochimaru : _Comme pour prouver mes dires, il émet un drôle de gargouillement._

- Moi : ' "Je ne tiens pas trop à être dans le coin quand il se réveillera alors . . . laissez-moi des reviews que je me ferais un plaisir d'aller lire. Bye !" _Part en courant._


End file.
